


sometimes what is is meant to be

by elphiethropp



Series: Seasonal Fics (Prompt fills and oneshots) [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, this is going in season fics even if it is june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethropp/pseuds/elphiethropp
Summary: The longer they're waiting to hear about their adoption, the more anxious Aaron gets. Could that all be about to change?





	sometimes what is is meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a much longer fic which I intended to finish, but then I also intended to post this before Christmas, so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know exactly nothing about how adoption works here. I watched one (1) episode of Modern Family about this in November.

“It’s been nearly eight months, Adam.”

“I know how long it’s been, mate.”

“Do you think I should call them again? You know, just to be sure nothing’s gone wrong, or our application hasn’t been lost or-”

“Aaron.” Adam stood up, placing his hands gently on to Aaron’s shoulders, in an effort to stop his endless pacing.

He was getting more anxious every day, they both were. When the application had been approved, they had been ecstatic. Aaron had gone out the very same day and bought a tiny pair of overalls… which might have been overkill, but Adam found himself staring at them more and more as the months went by without getting the phone call.

And now it was Christmas Eve and Adam really couldn’t blame Aaron for feeling like this, because he did too. The agency had warned them it could take up to a year to be matched with a child but he’d still gotten his hopes up that it would have happened by now, that this Christmas would be special. That it would be their first together as a family. That they’d see in the new year together: an entire year of firsts and fresh starts. They deserved it.

Still, stressing about it wasn’t going to change anything, and he pressed his lips to Aaron’s briefly before reminding him of the phrase he’d been repeating inside his head for the past few months.

“The agency said it could take up to a year, remember? After that we can start panicking.”

“Well, what if they’ve changed their minds?”

“They won’t have.” Adam tried to smile reassuringly, even as the words twisted in his gut too: it was his biggest worry about the whole thing. Neither his nor Aaron’s track record was perfect, but they had references and rehabilitation and the people at the agency insisted it didn’t matter as long as they completed all the courses they were given. And they had. So really, it shouldn’t be a worry. It still was, though.

Aaron looked as not-convinced as Adam felt, but Adam kissed him again, and they both went back to wrapping presents. For a while they didn’t speak, the absence of words filled by the rustling of paper and ripping of tape, as well as the occasional hum along to a Christmas song on the radio. 

It was about half an hour before this peace was interrupted by the phone ringing. Aaron picked it up.

“Listen, if that’s Vic and Matty telling us they can’t have us for dinner after all-“ he started, Aaron shushing him mid-sentence. Adam fell quiet, and tried to listen to what was being said. Which was difficult, as Aaron’s phone manner left something to be desired.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah, okay. Of course. Uh-huh.” Aaron _could_ have been talking to Vic, or he could have been talking to the Queen of England and Adam would never be able to tell the difference.  “Two?!” With that at least, Aaron’s monotone was broken. Adam noticed his gaze shift over to him, before he went back to staring at the space on the wall just over the phone.  “Well, I’ll have to- yeah. Yeah, I will. Half an hour, maybe? Yeah.” Aaron’s voice was different, almost choked-up as he thanked the caller and hung up.

Adam rose, that hope he’d been thinking of earlier beginning to fill him again. “Aaron?” his voice was hoarse, trembling.

Aaron looked back at him, his eyes wide with shock and emotion, and when he spoke his voice was slow and almost as shaky as Adam’s had been. “Um. There’s this woman, right. At Hotten General.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, she’s had twins.”

“Wh- twins?”

“Yeah.”

“As in two babies?”

“That’s what twins means, yeah.”

“Okay, so- are they- do we…?”

“They asked us if we’ll take them. They wanna keep them together, you know, and apparently they had a couple lined up but they decided at the last minute they couldn’t handle it and… so they asked us, so…” Aaron’s face wore a carefully guarded expression, but Adam knew exactly what it meant. Aaron already wanted these babies, but he didn’t want to pressure him.

But so did Adam.

“So I guess we’re gonna have to buy another one of everything, aren’t we?” Adam burst out laughing then, not quite sure why. From relief, from happiness, from the kismet of it all. It didn’t matter, though, because Aaron was grinning and laughing too. This was it. They were going to be fathers.

 


End file.
